


Как лепестки на ветру

by Kuyuru (Lindocruz)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Romance, spoilers for the game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Kuyuru
Summary: Не важно, что принесёт будущее, у них есть друзья и они сами. Весь мир и будущее принадлежало им, и, как лепестки на ветру, они будут следовать зову своего сердца, независимо от того, куда оно их заведёт.Обратно друг к другу.
Relationships: Camus/Kotobuki Reiji
Kudos: 1





	Как лепестки на ветру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like petals in the wind.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439576) by [Libika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika). 



> Примечание автора: ВАЖНО! Язык цветов, который используется в этой истории, основан на Ханакатобе (японском языке цветов) для разнообразия! Обычно я использую другие значения цветов, ха-ха, и второе имя Камю является чистейшей выдумкой.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: перевод эпиграфов – https://twitter.com/asshole_Strider

_**Азалия: Терпение, скромность, береги себя ради меня**   
_

Береги себя, прошу, ради меня,  
Не позволяй этой боли коснуться тебя,  
Я буду держать тебя крепко,  
Что есть мочи,  
Я сдержу твои раны, твою печаль,  
Спою тебе колыбельную, поцелую твои слезы,  
Даже если я не бесстрашен,  
Я буду сражаться с твоими страхами.  
Лишь мысль о твоей улыбке,  
Придает всему этому смысл.

_Замерзший сад был прекрасен, как и всегда: черный морозник расцветал, несмотря на суровый холод; мраморные колонны и безупречные статуи делали пейзаж совершенно неземным. Он прогуливался здесь в одиночестве. Он был совершенно потерянным ребенком, совсем недавно потерявшим свою мать. Как можно было справиться с этой горечью? Он неуверенно блуждал по Шелковому дворцу. Ни ветер, ни холод не могли побеспокоить его, и он продолжал идти… До тех пор, пока не увидел фигуру, сидящую снаружи, на морозе. Он не думал, что здесь будет кто-то еще. Человек дрожал, не сдерживая рыданий. Кому-то другому было больно, кто-то другой рыдал в этих ледяных землях. Он осторожно положил руку на плечо незнакомца.  
— Это все моя вина… Айне, почему ты это сделал?  
— Я должен был быть рядом с тобой…  
Незнакомец повернул голову в его сторону. Как удавалось глазам вмещать в себя столько печали? Серые водоемы горечи. Он рыдал на холоде, хватая воздух ртом, и красота его ошеломляла. Каштановые пряди, обрамляющие лицо, бархатный голос. Рука лежала на его плече, но человек, кажется, этого не заметил. Он продолжал рыдать, голос его утопал в зимнем ветре, он был похож на призрака. На печальное воспоминание о том, кем он был раньше. Одежда на нём была измята, а грим в полнейшем беспорядке.  
Мальчику было интересно, кто же этот мужчина… хотя его имя вертелось на языке. Прежде чем он успел вымолвить хоть слово, поднялся пронзительный ветер. Он хотел пригласить безутешного человека пойти с ним, но не был услышан. Его взгляд затуманился, белизна скрыла все вокруг из поля зрения. Больше он не мог ни слышать, ни видеть этого мужчину. Он снова отчаянно попытался добраться до него, но рука прошла насквозь содрогающегося тела. Он был лишь призраком, тенью человека, оплакивающего свои страдания.  
— Эй, осторожно! Ветер усиливается!  
Лица юноши не было видно из-за бури, но все же… он знал. Знал, кто это был, потому что эти глаза ему снились, и у него был кошмар, где слезы окрашивали их в красный.  
— Ты не можешь тут оставаться! Здесь опасно!  
Мальчик потом стал мужчиной, но все же до сих пор боится как ребенок, цепляясь за ветер, в надежде добраться до того, кого любит. Сначала мать, отец, его раннее детство, а теперь это. Человек, которого он любил, исчез, отрезан от него ветром, и он не может совершенно ничего с этим сделать. Никогда не сможет сделать. Несмотря на всю силу его магии, он бессилен. Он все еще чувствует приступы кашля с кровью матери, рушащийся авторитет его отца, пока он не остался лишь графом на своем смертном одре. И вот снова он, необразованный мальчишка. Тот, кто не был еще в состоянии унаследовать титул отца.  
— Пожалуйста, иди со мной или ветер унесет тебя отсюда!  
— Ты не один, Рей…_

— Рейджи! — Камю резко проснулся, весь в поту. Волосы прилипли к лицу, хвост на голове растрепался, звук его дыхания эхом разносился по комнате. Дыхание сбилось, и понадобилось время, чтобы его выровнять.  
Он медленно сел в кровати и заметил, что лед покрыл его руку, почти все простыни и одежду. «Отлично…» Камю не мог поверить, что из-за какого-то ночного кошмара, не важно, насколько ужасного, он так легко потерял контроль над своей магией. Он мог заморозить всю комнату. За все это время мысли о родителях так быстро заставили его страхи вновь вернуться… все же, это имеет смысл. Он любит Рейджи, и именно эти чувства вновь вытащили эти страхи наружу. Камю все еще помнит слова своего дяди, эхом отдающиеся в его голове.

_— Твой отец покинул нас, дорогой племянник. Я не могу даже представить, какую боль ты сейчас испытываешь… Сначала Кэтрин, а теперь — Филипп.  
— …Как же вы, дядя? Он был вашим братом, — он сжал кулаки до боли, сбитый с толку. Все, что сдерживало сейчас его слезы — рука дяди, успокаивающе лежащая на его плече. Он должен быть хладнокровным, но единственное, чего он хотел сейчас — это кричать и рыдать, уткнувшись в чье-нибудь плечо. Тем не менее, он знал, что не мог позволить себе подобного — отец не хотел бы, чтобы он плакал.  
— Он также был и твоим отцом, мой мальчик. Теперь я буду присматривать за тобой, так же, как и ты — за мной и твоим двоюродным братом Альбертом. Ты должен быть сильным, Камю, — он осторожно положил руку на плечо своего племянника. — Ты должен быть сильным…_

Камю вздохнул, все еще глядя на покрытые льдом простыни. По щелчку пальца лед исчез, будто его и не было. Тогда он и заметил, что Рейджи нет в кровати. _«Ничего страшного, вряд ли ему понравилось обнаружить половину своего тела во льду. Хотя выглядело это наверняка просто уморительно»._ Тихий смешок слетел с губ Камю, пока он пытался понять, где мог быть Рейджи.  
Он увидел приоткрытую дверь веранды, Рейджи, стоящего снаружи, и Александра, тихо сидящего рядом с ним, как и обычно. Силуэт Рейджи, казалось, был окружен звездами, а его волосы, растрепанные легким ночным ветром, вызвали у Камю улыбку после неприятного сна.  
Он взял халат, надел тапочки, и направился на веранду, не забыв прихватить плед для одного забывчивого идиота. Камю тихо подошёл сзади и обернул плед вокруг Рейджи, не услышавшего, как он подошел.  
— Мю-чан… спасибо, — Камю кивнул и встал рядом с Рейджи, облокотившись о стеклянные перила.  
— Не можешь уснуть, я полагаю?  
— Не то чтобы… Мне просто надо было подумать и глотнуть свежего воздуха, — он прикрыл глаза и с наслаждением вдохнул запах ночи.  
— Боже, я и не знал, что Шутобуки способен думать! Я удивлен.  
— А я не знал, что мой дорогой Камю способен шутить! — Рейджи снова ехидничал, и его смех был для Камю как бальзам на душу.  
— Один шут только что затмил меня, — Рейджи в ответ несильно толкнул Камю локтем в бок.  
Его взгляд все еще был направлен на ночное небо, где сотни звезд мерцали, как бриллианты. Полную тишину нарушал только звук дыхания мужчин. Камю знал, о чем думает Рейджи. Или, точнее, о ком он думал.  
— Ты думал об Айне, да? Поэтому ты не можешь уснуть.  
Рейджи, казалось, удивился, но не мог отрицать его правоту.  
— Ты прав… Я довольно долго не думал о том, что произошло, — Камю знал, как сложно Рейджи говорить о своем лучшем друге, и дал ему время собраться с мыслями. То, что он вынес из отношений с Рейджи, это важность терпения. — Он мне снился… или, скорее всего, мне вспомнилось кое-что: мы не праздновали наш первый совместный концерт. Мы проникли в академию, чтобы посидеть на крыше и посмотреть на звезды.  
Камю попытался представить двух мальчиков, опьяненных счастьем и истерически смеющихся, пока они вламываются в свою старую школу.  
— Эй, не смотри на меня так! Он заставил меня это сделать, сказал, «это намно-о-ого лучше, чем просто напиться». И был прав. Айне хотел сделать мне сюрприз…  
— Какой?  
— Он знал, что в ту ночь должен был падать метеорит. Мы смотрели на звезды всю ночь… — Рейджи протянул руку к небу, звездам, луне, будто бы он пытался поймать их. — Это была такая веселая ночь! Айне никогда не говорил мне, о чем он мечтал, и сейчас я об этом задумался, — рука его снова опустилась на перила, а голос стал тише.  
Ему все еще было непривычно упоминать своего дорогого друга, свою первую любовь, но то, что Рейджи мог говорить об этом, значило, что он доверяет Камю, и это было лучшим подароком.  
— А ты? О чем мечтаешь ты? — Рейджи перевел взгляд на Камю.  
— Ого-о, тебе интересно? — он попытался вести себя беззаботно, но от Камю не укрылась ложь.  
— Вынужден признать, ты прав. Так почему бы тебе не рассказать? — его немного раздражали попытки Рейджи скрыть чувства после всего этого времени, но он работал над этим. Медленно, но верно Камю научится раскрываться.  
— Я мечтал о том, чтоб Айне никогда меня не покидал и всегда оставался моим другом, — сказал Рейджи на одном дыхании, избегая взгляда Камю. — Я лишь хотел, чтобы мы смеялись, пели, спорили и мирились. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы с ним все было в порядке, и он всегда был рядом со мной, но… он… все не должно было так обернуться! Он должен был быть в порядке, смеяться, петь, отчитывать меня за то, что я опять проспал… а не, не…  
— Иди сюда, Рейджи, — Камю крепко его обнял, прежде чем тот снова начал говорить. Делать такие вещи ему все еще было непривычно, но он пытался. — Просто… Хватит. Пожалуйста, — он обнял Рейджи так сильно, как мог, чтобы не навредить, и ослабил объятия только когда почувствовал, как руки Рейджи обвили его талию.  
— Мю-чан… ты такой холодный.  
— Знаю. Но разве ты еще не привык? — губы Камю едва касались уха его возлюбленного. — Прости, если я слишком холоден, — он почувствовал, как Рейджи попытался кивнуть головой, несмотря на крепкие объятия.  
— Ты хорош таким, какой ты есть… спасибо.  
Услышав эти слова, Камю почувствовал себя лучше. Он знал, что стал более мягким, чем когда-либо себе позволял, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. _«Что ты сделал со мной, Котобуки Рейджи?»_ Он так долго пытался противостоять этим чувствам, так долго боялся растущей привязанности к другим людям. Боялся, что если привяжется к кому-то, снова его потеряет. Он построил вокруг себя стену, такую высокую и крепкую, что почти забыл, каково это — испытывать любовь к кому-то.

_«Ох, послушай меня, тупой ты граф! Рейджи точно любит тебя так же, как и ты его, и честно говоря, ты должен ему признаться. Он через многое прошел ради нас и ради тебя. Но слушай меня, если ты ему навредишь, тебе не только меня стоит бояться»._

Однажды Куросаки все же стоит поблагодарить. Желательно после пары бокалов. Чмокнув Рейджи в щеку в знак благодарности, Камю выпустил его из объятий.  
— Мне было это нужно, спасибо Мю-чан, — тот кивнул, но потом с удивлением заметил улыбку Рейджи. — Хе-хе, ты больше не споришь из-за этого прозвища.  
— Тебя не остановили бы мои возмущения, — боже, как же он размяк. Прежде, чем Камю добавил что-то еще, заговорил Рейджи:  
— Ты прав… Мишель, — едва заслышав это, мурашки забегали по спине Камю. — Уверен, ты такого не ожидал!  
— Ради всего святого, не называй меня вторым именем, — он был готов поклясться, что вот-вот умрет от неловкости. Камю рассказал об этом Рейджи по секрету и тот не мог перестать болтать об этом. — Это имя принадлежало моему дедушке и это уже достаточно оскорбительно… Но эту шутку я могу принять в знак того, что тебе стало лучше?  
Смех Рейджи медленно стих.  
— Да, спасибо тебе. Но…  
— Но?  
— Хм, это вылетело у меня из головы, но почему ты не спишь в такое время? Тебе приснился плохой сон?  
— Да, сейчас мне намного лучше, спасибо, — _«Не нужно ему говорить, что я снова едва не заморозил кровать»_. Камю попытался сохранить спокойное выражение лица, и не дать ни единому мускулу на лице дрогнуть, но под взглядом Рейджи это было довольно тяжело провернуть.  
— Ты чуть не заморозил кровать, да?  
— Да, я… прошу прощения? — Камю не верилось, что он так просто попал в эту ловушку.  
— Ты можешь этого не скрывать, знаешь? Ты все еще человек, облажаться или испугаться — это нормально, — Камю промолчал в ответ. — О чем был сон? О твоих родителях?  
Он не решался говорить об этом, всегда думая, что ему нужно быть сильным, тем, кто будет защищать Рейджи, помогать ему, но… будет ли он готов переступить через свою «стену», если Камю не сделает того же? Сможет ли Камю признать страхи, преследовавшие его с тех пор, когда он был маленьким мальчиком, который остался один в слишком большом и холодном особняке? Он не мог просить у Рейджи о том, чего не готов сделать сам.  
— Не только о них… ты тоже там был, — Рейджи промолчал, ожидая продолжения. — Я все еще… боюсь. Когда мой отец умер, я не мог оплакать его. Я унаследовал его титул, закрыл рот и рос. Единственные люди, с которыми я сблизился — это мой двоюродный брат Альберт и мой друг Лоуренс, но в итоге я разорвал с ними все связи, — Рейджи положил свою руку на руку Камю в молчаливой поддержке. — Я боюсь потерять тебя, Рейджи. Я не хочу терять кого-то еще, — Камю не верилось, что он говорит эти слова, вытаскивая на поверхность все свои слабости, которые не позволял видеть никому, но разве не самое время отпустить прошлое и идти дальше? Камю сейчас чувствовал себя очень хрупким, и ветер в одно мгновение разбил бы его на части. Он ненавидел это чувство, и не мог его больше терпеть. Горло горело; Камю закрыл глаза, не давая слезам появиться на глазах.

_Он все еще мог ясно вспомнить ту метель и самого себя в ее эпицентре. Одного. Не у кого было просить помощи. Он не мог плакать, не имел на это права. Нужно было вырасти, и стать тем взрослым, который не будет никому показывать свои чувства, отказаться от них, если понадобится. Не плакать. Не спорить. Он был один в этом море тайных планов, лжи и слухов. Несмотря на то, что его дядя согласился стать его наставником, он чувствовал себя еще более одиноким._

— Я тоже не хочу тебя потерять, Мю-чан. Я люблю тебя. Я знаю, что я не идеален, но… ели позволишь, я буду твоей семьей, — Рейджи погладил Камю по щеке. — Тебя любят больше, чем ты думаешь, включая твой ужасный характер и странный вкус в еде.  
Камю дал себе слабину в первый и последний раз, позволив слезам спокойно литься из глаз. Под звездами и луной были только они. В этих серых глазах, что тоже пролили слезы, не было ни осуждения, ни планов, только любовь к нему. Собственные глаза жгло, горло болело.  
— Аи и Ран-Ран, кажется, спят, никто не смотрит. Ты можешь выпустить все чувства, я тебя поддержу.  
Когда последняя капля его решимости иссякла, Камю позволил чувствам выйти наружу.

_«Я должен был быть сильным. Никогда не показывать слабости»._

Слезы хлынули из глаз, как только он обнял своего возлюбленного. Он цеплялся за свою жизнь, словно Рейджи мог просто исчезнуть. Котобуки Рейджи, человек, у которого было намного больше причин снова и снова проливать слезы, никогда не переставал встречать всех своей самой яркой улыбкой.

_«Если я еще хоть немного буду держать все это в себе, я сойду с ума. Хоть раз, лишь раз, дай мне побыть слабым»._

Камю уткнулся в плечо Рейджи, заглушая свой плач, и его футболка намокла от слез, но графа это больше не волновало. Его пальцы обхватили плечи Рейджи, волосы были в полном беспорядке. Камю хотел кричать, но ни один крик боли не мог унять его боли — _просто выпусти чувства, плачь, кричи, рыдай, позволь небесам услышать тебя_ — он чувствовал себя, как ребенок. Маленький бессильный ребенок — _тебе нужно почувствовать это, пожалуйста, любовь моя, рыдай как никогда_ — он продолжал благодарить его, единственного человека, с которым мог быть слабым. Рейджи мог лишь рисовать круги на его спине, пытаясь успокоить, убеждал себя Камю.  
— Понимаю… ты не мог оплакать своего отца, и должен был держать это все в себе… — он погладил волосы Камю. — Ты хорошо справляешься, но позволь мне позаботиться о тебе так же, как ты заботишься обо мне.  
Словно по волшебству начался звездопад. Поток света, блестящих бриллиантов в небе. Слезы уже прекратили катиться из глаз Камю, но он не мог отпустить Рейджи, поэтому тот не проронил ни слова. Он мог помочь замерзшему, уставшему человеку, лишь загадав желание. Закрыв глаза, с улыбкой на лице, он доверился своему сердцу. Хотя им все еще было, куда стремиться, Рейджи надеялся, что Ночной Квартет однажды станет семьей. _«По отдельности мы незначительны и уязвимы, но мы семья. Они — моя семья. Надеюсь, однажды Камю тоже это поймет»_. Падающие звезды слепили своим блеском. Вокруг все еще было так много прекрасных вещей, ради которых стоит жить, и Рейджи надеялся, что сможет убедить в этом и Камю.  
 _«Желаю, чтобы однажды все они могли отпустить свою боль»._  
— Эй, Мю-чан, посмотри, какое прекрасное небо.  
Это была чистая правда. Когда Камю отпустил своего возлюбленного, он увидел бесконечное море звезд в небе, но отвести взгляд от Рейджи был не в силах. Он всегда сомневался, что сможет сделать Рейджи счастливым — слова и действия при этом отличались — но, несмотря на это, сейчас Камю в это верил. Он верил, что может сделать этого человека счастливым. Камю взял в руки лицо Рейджи, глядя на него, как в первый раз. Звезды на небе были прекрасны, но он держал в руках самую прекрасную из них, и, когда они поцеловались, Камю поклялся, что защитит Рейджи от всего.  
Он бросил все ради того, чтобы быть с человеком, которого любит.

_**Красный водосбор — беспокойство и трепет**   
_

Ох, как жестоко прошлое,  
Оно всегда с тобой,  
Постоянно преследует…  
Не важно, куда ты уйдешь или улетишь,  
Оно будет слать тебе кошмары, и доводить до слез,  
Но так и должно быть,  
Ведь прошлое может освободить тебя,  
Если столкнешься — борись с ним, учись у него,  
Ох, каким же замечательным может быть прошлое.

_Утро всегда было самой тяжелой частью дня в поместье: отец постоянно просыпался раньше всех остальных, даже прислуги, которые с удивлением находили его работающим с бумагами за столом и с горячим чаем на нем. Мать из своей комнаты выходила редко, так что мальчик никогда не видел ее, когда просыпался. Возможно, несколько раз он мельком видел ее в коридорах, слышал эхо от стука ее трости. Слуга мог зайти в его комнату, чтобы разбудить и спросить, желает ли он завтракать в своей комнате — в таком случае в комнату доставлялся поднос с едой — или же в столовой. Он всегда выбирал завтрак в комнате. Он знал, что будет скучать по отцу. Лицо матери пугающе преобразится, стоит ему только осмелиться приблизиться к ней. Если он собирался есть в одиночестве, то лучше сделает это в своей комнате, окруженный настоящим комфортом своих книг, нотных листов, виолончели и верным товарищем.  
Тяжелое начало тяжелого дня._

К сожалению, Рейджи заболел. Пока это была лишь легкая простуда, он взял выходной и остался дома. День пролетел незаметно: Камю настаивал на том, чтобы присмотреть за Рейджи — или, точнее, приказал ему не перерабатывать — а Александр положил голову на его колени, в попытке успокоить. Рейджи думал, что день пройдет спокойно, но, несмотря на то, что весь день он шутил и веселился, в конце дня он слишком устал, чтобы делать хоть что-то, не говоря уже о пении или шутках. Все время Рейджи пил теплое молоко с медом и имбирем –Камю готовил его с любовью, в процессе едва не получив ожог — и, давая отдых своему голосу настолько, насколько это возможно, разговаривал по телефону с Аи. Тем более, сегодня у него была еще работа на съемочной площадке, так что мысли Рейджи были в другом месте. Да, сегодня должен быть такой же обычный день, что и всегда.  
Или он так думал.  
Как-то посреди дня Камю и Ранмару начали одну из своих обычных перепалок. Отношения между ними в последнее время улучшились — хоть Ранмару этого не признавал, но сарказм и подколы были его способом повеселиться, и у Рейджи всегда были вопросы к таким выходкам, — но какие-то вещи никогда не меняются. Он только надеялся, что хотя бы ради приличия они начнут очередной эпизод своей саги «бананы прекрасны» где-нибудь в другом месте. Обычно Рейджи не обращал на них внимания, но сейчас он был простужен и страдал от мигрени, так что голосов вокруг было слишком… много. Даже чересчур. _«Хотел бы я накричать на них, но тогда я точно горло сорву»._  
— Ох, Александр… ты тут самый тихий, да? — в ответ борзой поднял голову со своего насиженного места на коленях Рейджи и потерся о его щеку. — Спасибо за поцелуи-и, — он продолжил гладить пса, пытаясь отвлечься от шума, творящегося рядом. Разум затуманился, Рейджи словно онемел, но все еще мог распознавать некоторые… слова. _Одуванчикоголовый, тупой идиот, рок-позорище_ (это уже что-то новенькое, да?), _падла ледяная, не могу поверить, что ты мог такое сказать, ты… ты, придурок._ Остального он не смог расслышать. По мере продолжения разговора их голоса становились все громче.

_Голос его старшего брата, о котором он никогда не знал, и голос отца становились все громче и громче с каждой минутой. Камю прижался ухом к стене, подслушивая то, чего ему не следовало слышать. Он знал, что не должен быть здесь, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Если Камю заметят, то он не будет ничего отрицать. Отец не шелохнулся, но если бы до этого дошло, он тоже бы не отступил. Лед предательски покрыл руки._

— О, Господи, как же глубоко ты кол проглотил, не могу даже представить, как ты двигаешься!  
Рейджи только вздохнул, услышав, насколько Ранмару был близок к правде. Камю всегда был… сложным человеком, но все же он понемногу учился открываться другим. Делать малые усилия лучше, чем не делать никаких. Даже когда они только начали встречаться, Камю сказал, что он хотел бы быть более открытым для других людей, но, несмотря на это, у него есть сторона, которую позволено видеть только Рейджи, и для него этого было более чем достаточно. К тому же, он не мог заставить Камю делать то, чего он не хочет.

_Лед выдал его сильнейшие страхи. Он смотрел на руки, боясь, что потеряет контроль над своей магией из-за страха. Александр успокаивающе лизнул его лицо. Камю знал, что должен вести себя, как взрослый, но хотел лишь немного утешения. Он молча обнял своего пса, сидя в одиночестве перед дверью кабинета отца. Камю слушал разговор, который, казалось, продолжался вечность. Он знал, что романы на стороне и внебрачные дети не были чужды дворянам, но все же… ребенок, который все еще жил внутри Камю, доверчивый, наивный ребенок, хотел, чтобы его семью это обошло стороной.  
Тем не менее, то, что его отец был готов бороться за свое право на титул, заставляло Камю надеяться, что отец, хоть и немного, но все же любит его._

— Что ты только что сказал, Куросаки? — Камю поставил чашку чая на стол с такой силой, что та едва не разбилась.  
Рейджи подумывал о том, чтобы, наконец, разнять этих двоих, и к черту больное горло. Он вежливо попросил Александра подвинуться, чтобы мог сделать это самостоятельно.  
— Но опять же, это должно идти из семьи! Твои мать и отец, видимо, не лучше, если ты закончил вот так, — едва эти слова слетели с губ Ранмару, Рейджи напрягся.  
Повисла напряженная тишина. Рейджи встал, сильнее обмотавшись в плед. Он чувствовал эту леденящую атмосферу, которая вдруг появилась в комнате, заставляя Ранмару недоумевать, что происходит. Температура понизилась настолько, что казалось, будто снег скоро покроет всю комнату. Камю молчал, так сильно схватив свою чашку, что она в любой момент могла разлететься на куски. Медленно, почти как заводной, он поднялся со своего места. Ранмару не понимал ни то, что сейчас происходит, ни то, почему Рейджи выглядит таким обеспокоенным.  
— …что ты только что сказал? — голос Камю звучал настолько жестко, что казалось, будто сам северный ветер почтил их своим присутствием.  
Его трясло. Совсем немного, но Рейджи это заметил. Лицо Камю, глядящего на Ранмару, казалось, вот-вот треснет по швам. От болезненных воспоминаний, о которых ему снова напомнили, вскрылись старые раны, траур, которому не суждено было осуществиться, не беспокоил «взрослых», так же как и погружение в собственное горе.

_Они находились в своей комнате. Рейджи сидел рядом с Александром на кровати и смотрел, как Камю делает снежных кроликов, прыгающих по комнате. Расцвет магии, кружащие по комнате снежинки, Рейджи был в восторге от этого зрелища. Для Камю такие простые трюки не значили ничего, но глядя на то, как блестят глаза возлюбленного при виде всего этого зрелища, ему хотелось покрасоваться. Птички, кролики, кошечки… не было ничего невозможного. Если Камю мог представить образ, увидеть его, то магия воплощала этот образ в жизнь. Уже очень долго он думал, что холоден и жесток, как северный ветер… но сейчас, в стенах этой комнаты и под аплодисменты Рейджи, Камю мог думать только о том, насколько прекрасной может быть его магия._

— Мю-чан, прошу, не расстраивайся так… Уверен, он не имел это в виду.  
Ранмару не подозревал о магических силах Камю, а сейчас, когда тот был на грани, магия была готова вырваться. Когда Камю встал со своего места, атмосфера в комнате стала невыносимой. В этот момент время будто остановилось, но действия разворачивались очень быстро. Даже слишком быстро. Прежде чем Ранмару успел проронить хоть слово, прежде чем все могло разрешиться мирно.

_Снежный вихрь, лед и магия, что их окружает…_

— Камю, успокойся, все в порядке, все хорошо… — Рейджи встал между ними…  
Порыв ветра оказался слишком сильным для того, чтобы Камю мог удержать над ним контроль. Никто этого не ожидал, Камю смотрел на свои руки, покрытие льдом, в его глазах отражался…

_…смех Рейджи, когда он играл с кроликами, Камю гладил снежных совушек на своем плече. Рай на земле._

**Ужас.** Ветер оказался куда сильнее, чем Камю мог контролировать. Он смотрел на свои замороженные руки с первобытным ужасом. Хладнокровия как не бывало. Ранмару все еще молчал, потрясенный произошедшим. Когда Рейджи двинулся с места, а его голос заставил Камю прийти в себя, было уже слишком поздно. Ветер сбил Рейджи с ног, и он ударился головой о стол. Ранмару и Камю обеспокоенно посмотрели в сторону согруппника, и когда бывший рокер подбежал к Рейджи, Камю остался неподвижен, все еще глядя на свои руки. Он, тот, кто никогда не теряет контроль, теперь вместо льда видит на своих руках кровь?

_Когда он был с Рейджи, все его страхи словно исчезали, у него не было никаких обязательств, и казалось, это никогда не закончится.  
Магия Камю и правда прекрасна, если может вызвать улыбку у самого дорогого сокровища в его жизни._

— Ай, голова… — Рейджи потер голову, жалуясь на боль. — Мю-чан?..  
Его пальцы окрасились в красный. Камю инстинктивно вытянул свои руки перед Рейджи… только чтобы остановить. Он не мог находиться здесь больше ни секунды.  
— Мю-чан, куда ты… — прежде чем Рейджи успел добавить что-то еще, Камю выбежал из квартиры. Щелчок дверного замка эхом отразился в тишине.

***

Рейджи все еще не мог отойти от произошедшего, тихо сидя на диване, пока Ранмару обрабатывал его рану. Ничего серьезного, но может остаться шрам. Рейджи скривился от прикосновения со спиртом, когда басист обмотал бинтами его голову. _«Камю… Мне нужно найти его. Он должен быть… нет, думаю, я знаю, где он»_. Голова раскалывалась из-за раны, из-за мигрени и из-за ситуации, в которой они оказались. За все время Ранмару не проронил ни слова, тщательно обрабатывая рану Рейджи. Александр стоял у двери, ожидая своего хозяина. Он заскулил и лег на пол.  
— Ран-Ран, ты в порядке? — голос Рейджи прервал затянувшееся молчание. Ранмару поставил аптечку обратно на стол. — Я знаю, что-то, что произошло довольно… плохо прошло.  
— …Я облажался, да? — Ранмару чувствовал себя действительно ужасно, его беспокойство перекрыло удивление от произошедшего. Он знал, что чтобы только что не произошло, это было за гранью нормального, но больше всего его беспокоило видеть Камю в таком состоянии. Ранмару знал, что когда эти двое начали встречаться, граф изменился, но это было чем-то совсем другим. Камю стал более чувствителен, и басист не думал, что обычный саркастичный подкол произведет на графа такой эффект. — Я задел его за живое, даже не зная об этом… какой же я придурок.

_Он обжег руку, когда делал кофе и услышал вздох Камю. Рейджи вытянул руки и позволил магии сделать дело. Как только тот закончил, и Рейджи больше не чувствовал боли, он поцеловал Камю в лоб.  
— О, это моя награда за то, какой я хороший партнер?  
— Ну, почти. Ай-Ай и Ран-Ран в соседней комнате, не хотел бы устраивать для них шоу~.  
— Идиот.  
— Но я твой идиот, да?_

— Ну, ты не знал… Мю-чан не слишком много говорит о своей личной жизни, но я знаю достаточно для того, чтобы сказать, что для него это больная тема, — Рейджи взял руку Ранмару в свою и слегка сжал ее. — И да, ты «облажался», так что ты идешь со мной. Мы найдем его и вернем обратно. Я уверен, прошло уже больше часа. И я все еще болею, так что ты мне нужен, — Рейджи взял плед, чувствуя себя слишком комфортно, чтобы с ним расставаться. — Знаю, нам еще много чего надо сделать, но в первую очередь надо найти Камю до того, как он навредит себе.  
— …Это была магия, да? А я еще думал, что Аи странный.

_— Я думал, что ты испугаешься, — рука Камю чуть светилась, лег покрывал кончики пальцев. Он невзначай позволил снежинкам кружиться вокруг него и Рейджи. Они лежали на кровати, холодная рука Камю касалась щеки Рейджи, едва поглаживая ее. Среди всей этой суматохи с концертами, репетициями и выступлениях на телевидении, у них все еще был момент тишины.  
— Любимый, единственное, что меня в тебе пугает, это твой темперамент и количество сахара, которое ты поглощаешь, — Рейджи почти засыпал, но всеми силами пытался не заснуть. — Это все — часть тебя, и я это уже говорил. Я люблю тебя, а значит и всё, что к тебе относится.  
— Ко всему, что ко мне относится?  
— Ну, например, ты делаешь вид, что тебя не волнуют Стариш и чем они занимаются, но ты всегда пытаешься помочь им своими способами, — Камю сделал жест, прося Рейджи продолжать. — Ты ужасно сентиментальный, хотя никто о тебе так не подумает. Твои предпочтения в еде… ужасные, но это часть своего шарма~.  
Камю ухмыльнулся про себя. Он продолжал водить пальцами по щеке Рейджи, его лицу, плечам. Холод лишь едва его касался._

— Ты… слишком спокоен. Тебя вообще это не удивило?  
Рейджи уже собирался заставить Ранмару заниматься стиркой всю неделю, но все же не мог быть слишком строгим к Куросаки. Тот уже успел пожалеть о том, чего не должен был говорить, очень хотел все исправить как можно скорее, и, кажется, очень беспокоился за Камю, что уже достойно похвалы.  
— Приятно видеть, что ты беспокоишься о Мю-чане!  
— Кто угодно забеспокоится, если увидит, как его согруппник сорвется и сбежит! Не особо я беспокоюсь о Камю, — Рейджи всеми силами пытался удержать улыбку на губах. — Я просто, ох, я просто чувствую себя самым ужасным человеком в мире. У тебя голова не болит? Если болит, то я поведу, — и прежде, чем Рейджи успел что-то ответить, Ранмару прервал его: — Нет, я поведу. Я не позволю тебе садиться за руль в таком состоянии.  
Рейджи бросил ему свои ключи, и когда тот поймал их, он заметил брелок на них.  
— Это?..  
— Да, я купил брелки для вас всех, — Рейджи кашлянул, когда надел ботинки. Ему лишь нужны были простые ботинки, притом, что выглядел довольно необычно в пижаме, с заколками, пледом с котиками и в черных ботинках, но он слишком сильно волновался о Камю и слишком устал для того, чтобы беспокоиться о таких мелочах. — Веришь, или нет, но я о вас беспокоюсь! — Рейджи закончил одеваться, а Ранмару тем временем продолжал смотреть на брелок на ключах. Он напомнил о фотографии, которая стоит на кофейном столике — селфи, на котором настоял Рейджи. _Все оттенки гармонии, это — все, чего он хотел. Они никогда не осознавали, насколько для него важна группа._  
— Это очень сентиментально… — Рейджи не обратил внимания на эти слова, зная, что они не были обидными.  
— Знаю-знаю~.  
Проверив еще раз, ничего ли они не забыли, Рейджи и Ранмару направились к двери, но их остановил стук в дверь. Александр сразу же послушно сел, думая, что вернулся хозяин. Несмотря на свое разочарование, он все же поприветствовал гостя.  
— Я вернулся… — Аи разулся и погладил Александра.  
Он посмотрел на Рейджи и Ранмару, на бинт на голове первого, почувствовал напряженную атмосферу в квартире и спросил:  
— Рейджи, что случилось с твоей головой?  
Вернувшись домой, Аи явно не ожидал увидеть своего напарника раненым или… почувствовать тянущую, угнетающую атмосферу в комнате. Объяснить этого он не мог, но был уверен, что ему это не нравится, и сейчас этого ощущения было достаточно. К тому же, на столе стояла любимая фарфоровая чашка Камю с недопитым чаем. Он бы ни за что не оставил чай не выпитым так просто, будучи слишком дотошным для этого.

_Идеальные чашки. Идеально сваренный чай. Он держался изящно и элегантно, просчитывал каждое свое движение, каждый жест был отработан до автоматизма. Несмотря на то, что Аи нравилось наблюдать за Камю, тот все еще оставался загадкой. Он был тем, кто всегда полностью себя контролирует, и хотя Аи постоянно обучается, он мог предвидеть, что в какой-то момент все это рухнет. Совершенство — то единственное, чего нельзя достичь, независимо от того, как сильно мы того желаем. Он лишь продолжал наблюдать, пытаясь говорить с Камю и понять его.  
Все же, он был не так плох._

Он не знал, что произошло, но слишком устал и не собирался это как-то комментировать.  
— С возвращением Аи-Аи! Мне правда жаль, что я не могу остаться, мы очень торопимся! — Рейджи быстро обнял Аи и вышел из квартиры, Ранмару пошел за ним.  
— Объясню позже! — бросил Ранмару на прощание и закрыл дверь, оставив застывшего Аи в гостиной, недоумевающего о том, что, собственно, произошло.  
Его оставили наедине со своими мыслями и Александром. Пес смотрел на Ай с беспокойством, так что тот присел возле него и погладил по мягкой белой шерсти.  
— Думаю, остались только мы вдвоем. Пошли, я тебя покормлю.

***

Холод преследовал его и в лесу, где находилась старая башня. Камю был легко одет, но холода он совсем не ощущал. Снег лежал почти везде, где он проходил; выл ветел. Он все никак не мог выбросить из головы то, что произошло в квартире. _Кровь на одежде Рейджи, на его голове. И все это — его вина._ Камю дал волю эмоциям, не ожидая, что его доведет лишь пара слов. Руки замерзли, и после долгого бега он хотел только остаться на некоторое время наедине с собой и своими мыслями. Лес был единственным его убежищем, которое было покрыто снегом, а метель служила неплохой защитой. Камю хотел, чтобы белый снег стер вид крови из его памяти. Одно лишь упоминание о матери или отце было сравни ножу, вонзенному в сердце. Его семья была непростой, как и сам Камю, и сказать, что он не уверен в том, что думает о своих родителях, значило бы не сказать ничего.

_Верхом на лошади, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным. Он ехал так далеко, как мог. Чувство свободы было лишь иллюзией, но Камю хотел делать вид, что это не так, хотя бы ненадолго. Он долго ехал к храму, где с любовью красил витраж. В одиночестве Камю наслаждался солнечным светом, ни о чем не беспокоясь. Забыв на время о тяжелом бремени ответственности._

_«Матери никогда это не нравилось. Она никогда не одобряла все, что я делал», — он сел под деревом, наблюдая за падающим снегом. — «Опять же, одного моего лица было достаточно для того, чтобы ей становилось хуже. Если бы я родился раньше… Нет, я должен выбросить из головы эти глупые мысли»._  
Это не было на него похоже. Он был слишком взвинчен, едва контролировал себя, и из-за этого ранил дорогого себе человека. Камю посмотрел на свои руки, на лед на кончиках пальцев, рядом кружились снежинки. Рейджи всегда думал, что это прекрасно, часть Камю, такая же прекрасная, как и все остальное. Однако, он знал, что стоит допустить одну ошибку, и он нечаянно ранит других людей.

_Рейджи упал на колени, выкрикивая имя Камю, беспокоясь о нем больше, чем о себе самом._

Он боялся. Знал, что это был несчастный случай, но все же… не мог ничего поделать с мрачными мыслями, преследующими его. Ветер доносил шепотки, что утверждали, какое он ничтожество, не способное контролировать магию — ветер становился все громче, сильнее, снег тоже не отставал — позор семьи, бремя для тех, кто ожидает от него только совершенства. Он устал. Камю так долго пытался похоронить свое прошлое, вместе с прошлым именем только для того, чтобы понять, что оно все еще его преследует. Страх оказаться одному в центре метели, не став тем, кем хотел его отец, разочаровать королеву… Это было слишком.

_Совершенство — это укрытие. Если он будет совершенен во всем, то с ним ничего не произойдет. Фехтование, учеба, спорт, магия. Он должен быть либо тем, кто достигнет высот во всем, либо не будет делать ничего. Он должен вырасти быстрее, чем остальные, стать лучше, чем остальные, иначе он не сможет постоять за себя. Отстоять свой титул и королеву. Никто другой не должен его волновать, это единственный способ избежать боли._

От урагана эмоций, мыслей и воспоминаний закружилась голова. Он устал и хотел вернуться, но… единственного, малейшего, совсем незначительного страха было достаточно для того чтобы обездвижить его. Быть уязвимым значит, потерять контроль: Камю не допускал мысли о том, что такое может произойти. Он продолжал смотреть на падающий неподалеку от башни снег и закрыл глаза, позволив ветру спеть для него… и усталость взяла верх. Камю лежал у своего старого дома, окруженный снегом, и ни о чем не беспокоился. Он дал своему разуму волю на пару секунд, думая о Рейджи. Падая на землю, теряя сознание, он слышал вдали голос своего возлюбленного, зовущего его.  
 _«Это всего лишь мое воображение»._

***

— Камю! Где ты? — они быстро добрались до леса неподалеку от агентства. Снег покрывал бóльшую его часть, позволяя легче ориентироваться в этом белом лабиринте. Ветер все еще был довольно сильным, а температура у Рейджи не спадала – он продолжал стоять на ногах одной силой воли. Ранмару был рядом. Холод уже спал, но Рейджи все еще колотило. Зима посреди осени. В любой другой день он бы оценил вид, но сейчас было не до этого.

_— Так, там, где родился Камю, магия — это обычное дело? — пока Ранмару вел машину, он пытался успокоиться и разобраться в произошедшем. Рейджи рассказал все, что мог, опустив только слишком личные детали.  
— Вроде того. Не все могут ею пользоваться, судя по тому, что он мне рассказывал. Именно магия королевы поддерживает их королевство, — он поплотнее укутался в плед, — несмотря на то, что Рейджи был тепло одет, ему было и жарко, и холодно одновременно. — И, эм… его отец умер около четырех или пяти лет назад. Мать все еще жива, но они… не очень хорошо ладят. Насколько я знаю, он не часто с ней говорит, она задалась целью избегать Камю, — Рейджи кашлянул, прежде чем продолжить. — Поэтому для него это больная тема.  
— Он не смог его оплакать, да? — ответил Ранмару.  
— Да… и, между нами, я думаю, что, даже не смотря на все это, он любит своих родителей, это все… ох, это довольно сложно, — Ранмару промолчал. — Извинись перед ним как следует, хорошо?  
— Это я и собирался сделать. Мы едем, чтобы вернуть его домой, — Рейджи удивился, услышав такое от него.  
— Домой? — хотя Ранмару смутился и слегка покрасел, он быстро ответил:  
— Да, это наш дом._

— Мы пришли, чтобы вернуть тебя домой! Где ты? — они пытались покрыть столько замерзшей земли, сколько могли, все еще направляясь к башне. — Господи, да где же он? — они продолжили путь, пока не заметили узкую тропинку, где холод становился сильнее. Продолжая звать Камю, они продолжали поиски, пока башня не оказалась в поле их зрения. Так давно они не были здесь с тех пор, как начали жить вместе, но, несмотря на это, Камю любил приходить сюда, когда ему требовалось время наедине с собой, и Рейджи уважал это.  
— Камю, отзовись! –снова позвал Ранмару, пытаясь найти любой признак присутствия графа. — Камю? Камю! Рейджи, сюда! — он позвал Рейджи, едва заметил фигуру, покрытую снегом. Несмотря на холод, Камю выглядел умиротворенно, как будто спал сейчас в теплой кровати. Все же было ясно, что ему снится кошмар.  
— Ты нашел ег… Мю-чан! — они подбежали к телу Камю и сели на колени рядом с ним.

_Он был слишком вымотан, голову заполнили воспоминания, слова, мысли. Снег не причинял ему никакого вреда, в отличие от какофонии в голове…_

Рейджи дотронулся до его плеча.

_Он чувствовал успокаивающее присутствие, с которым ему казалось, что он дома._

Снег постепенно перестал падать, температура вернулась в норму. Ранмару нес Камю на своей спине, пока Рейджи стряхивал с того снег. Снег растает не сразу, но зато им хотя бы удалось найти Камю.

_— Думаю, у вас с Камю есть много общего. Вы оба слишком много на себя взваливаете.  
— Возможно, ты прав…  
— Знаю!_

— Боже, он замерзает…  
— С ним все в порядке, не волнуйся. Он становится холоднее, когда перебарщивает.  
Несмотря на то, что Рейджи все еще беспокоился, сейчас был самый лучший момент для того, чтобы дать Камю и Ранмару шанс поговорить. Когда они оказались в машине, Рейджи позвонил Аи. _«Я оставлю для Камю что-нибудь в холодильнике. Или сделаю для него клубничный торт. Не волнуйся, я добавлю побольше сахара специально для Камю, хотя и не понимаю, зачем это нужно. Скоро увидимся. Да-да, я покормил Александра»_.  
Ранмару положил Камю на заднее сидение машины, Рейджи сел рядом со вторым, положив его голову на свои колени. Теперь Камю выглядел куда спокойнее, это уже было хорошим знаком.  
— Ран-Ран?  
— Да?  
— Я тебе еще не сказал, но ты будешь заниматься стиркой на этой неделе, включая стирку моего нижнего белья.  
Ранмару подумал о том, чтобы начать спорить, но вместо этого сосредоточился на дороге, и остальной путь они ехали в полной тишине. Камю крепко спал; Рейджи взял руку своего возлюбленного в свою и поцеловал.

***

_Рейджи сидел на кровати и пел Александру, будто бы тот был ребенком. Камю никогда раньше не слышал эту песню, но попытался оставить этот момент в памяти. Расслабляющая мысль. Момент спокойствия. Он читал книгу, пока пение его парня поддерживало этот кусочек рая на земле. Прежде, чем он это понял, песня его убаюкала.  
А затем появился красный цвет.  
Красный цвет везде._

Камю проснулся в их с Рейджи комнате. Шторы были закрыты, и только лампа у кровати была включена. Он все еще был сонным, но смог сесть на кровати.  
— О, Мю-чан, ты проснулся, — Рейджи сидел на своей стороне кровати, положив на нее книгу, которую читал. Только сейчас, взглянув на него, Камю увидел бинт на голове, и чувство вины вновь захлестнуло его. Рейджи выглядел таким же измотанным, как и сам Камю, но при этом он был болен… и несмотря на это, присматривал за ним.  
— Как ты? Аи-Аи оставил для тебя кусочек торта на столике.  
Камю молча глянул на свой прикроватный столик, где нашел идеально отрезанный кусок торта с запиской.  
 _«Рейджи рассказал мне, что произошло. Съешь торт, когда проснешься»._  
Больше всего Камю удивил Ранмару, сидящий на полу рядом с кроватью, тихо посапывая. Граф вопросительно посмотрел на Рейджи.  
— Он был тут все это время, — Камю кивнул, слишком уставший для того, чтобы отпускать какие-либо комментарии по этому поводу. Вместо этого он протянул руку к щеке Рейджи и слегка ее коснулся.  
— Хватит обо мне, как ты…?  
— А, это? Ничего страшного, я в порядке. И ты не должен себя за это винить, — Рейджи взял руку Камю так крепко, как мог. — Ты был огорчен, и к тому же я тебя знаю. Все произошло слишком быстро, ты даже не успел ничего сделать. Так что не беспокойся, — несмотря на тепло в голосе Рейджи, в нем также чувствовалась нотка угрозы.  
— Это не… Что ж, мне не свойственно терять контроль так просто. Предполагаю, слова Куросаки задели меня больше, чем я думал, — если он чему-то и научился со временем, так это самообладанию.  
— Он так плохо себя чувствовал из-за всего этого, так что пошел со мной и нес тебя обратно, — Камю мог только улыбнулся.  
— Как ты узнал, где меня искать? Я мог пойти куда угодно.  
— Я знаю тебя, Мю-чан. Все просто: ты всегда идешь туда, когда тебе надо остаться наедине со своими мыслями.  
Камю не привык чувствовать себя таким беззащитным, но любовь к кому-то вроде Рейджи снова и снова заставляет проявляться эту его сторону. Тот, кто не был уверен в своих действиях. Тот, кто не знал, как сделать других счастливыми. Тот, кто не мог постоянно держать все под контролем и терпел неудачи.  
Снова и снова Рейджи был словно лучиком света.  
— Тебе страшно?

_— Ваше Величество, могу ли я осмелиться попросить вашего совета?  
— Как необычно, — она такого не ожидала, но бедный юноша казался довольно обеспокоенным. — Спрашивай, мой мальчик.  
— Это может звучать смехотворно, но мне интересно, теряли ли Вы когда-нибудь контроль над своей магией? Были ли Вы когда-нибудь напуганы?  
Она знала, что сейчас ему наверняка сложно задавать такие вопросы. Он еще молодой юноша, подающий большие надежды, умен не по годам, но при этом все еще оставался ребенком, которому так многому нужно было научиться, и не был защищен от страха.  
— Да, Камю. Так же, как ты терял контроль раньше и, возможно, потеряешь снова, — мальчик внимательно слушал. — Хоть я должна быть королевой, у меня есть долг перед королевством, который я должна выполнять до своего последнего вдоха, я остаюсь человеком. Я боялась, и буду бояться, так же, как ты. Это неотъемлемая часть жизни, но не позволяй страху управлять тобой, не дай ему встать на пути к твоей цели. Неудачи случаются постоянно, но, несмотря на это, мы не должны позволять им мешать нам продолжать жить.  
— Я не должен позволять страху управлять мной…  
— Именно._

— С каких пор ты читаешь меня, как открытую книгу? — несмотря на шутливый тон, Камю был напуган.  
— С прошлой недели, наверное, — как всегда отшутился Рейджи. — Хотя мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, сколько именно ложек сахара ты кладешь в чай, — от этой ужасной шутки Камю фыркнул, но она его подбодрила. — Дай угадаю: ты думаешь о том, чтобы не использовать магию какое-то время, и боишься, что все снова повторится, — снова в точку.  
Камю стал мягким, как если бы маленький мальчик, которого он подавил глубоко внутри, натерпелся достаточно.  
— Ты не можешь дать страху начать тебя грызть. Я терпел неудачи много раз, и знаешь, что? Я собираюсь сделать это еще много раз! Это постоянно происходит, но я не дам неудачам меня остановить. Помнишь, что ты мне говорил? Что я не должен винить себя из-за Айне. Что это не моя вина.  
Камю кивнул, внимая его словам.  
— Последуй своему совету — не вини себя. Не важно, касается это твоей матери или того, что произошло сегодня, тебе нужно извлечь урок и двигаться дальше, — Рейджи улыбнулся, пытаясь подбодрить Камю. Тот в ответ мог только лишь вздохнуть — хотя страхи его полностью не исчезли, он уже чувствовал себя спокойнее.  
— Когда ты стал таким мудрым? Это из-за того, что ты старый?  
Рейджи засмеялся, изобразив обиженное лицо.  
— Ну, ладно, задел! — они оба засмеялись, а потом Камю снова заговорил:  
— Спасибо, Рейджи.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Мю-чан.  
Они услышали, как Ранмару начал двигаться на своем месте у кровати, наконец, просыпаясь и чувствуя, как затекла спина.  
— Наш котенок, наконец, проснулся.  
Ранмару посмотрел на Рейджи и Камю, все еще не отойдя полностью ото сна. Едва глаза Куросаки встретились с глазами Камю, он быстро встал. К удивлению всех, он поклонился графу. Камю был в шоке и, если честно, не воспринял Рейджи всерьез, когда он сказал, как плохо себя чувствует их согруппник.  
— Камю, мне очень жаль за все, что я наговорил, и этого больше не повторится. Я перегнул палку и должен был подумать, прежде чем говорить, — Камю был удивлен вежливостью Ранмару, и, закончив, тот молча ждал, пока граф не заговорил.  
— Рейджи ты уверен, что голова повреждена только у тебя? — Рейджи попытался сдержать смех.  
— Давай, он же пытается! — Камю вздохнул, зная, что его парень прав.  
— Куросаки, остановись. Я принимаю твои извинения, — Ранмару застыл, удивленный тем, как быстро все произошло. — Рейджи рассказал мне, как ужасно ты себя чувствовал, джентльмену неприемлемо было бы не принять такое искреннее извинение.  
Рейджи чувствовал себя безумно гордым за то, что эти двое не перегрызли друг другу глотки, хотя усталость наверняка сыграла свою роль. Он прочистил горло, призывая их продолжить.  
— Камю, почему бы тебе не сказать ему то, что ты сказал мне?  
И Ранмару, и Камю не поняли, что имел в виду Рейджи… но бывший рокер вскоре понял. Возможно, понадобится время, чтобы пойти на уступки — им обоим — и попытаться хотя бы понять друг друга.  
— Ладно, — Камю посмотрел Ранмару в глаза. — Я скажу это только один раз, но несмотря на то, как это выглядит со стороны, я… не чувствую к тебе ненависти. Ты можешь быть вульгарным и не иметь никаких манер, но твое отношение к работе похвально и достойно восхищения. Если бы не ты… — он показал свою фирменную ухмылку, но в ней чувствовалась явная приязнь. — …у меня бы не было достойного соперника в этом агентстве.  
Ранмару молча стоял, пытаясь принять то, что только что услышал. Он никогда не думал, что Камю может сказать такой искренний комплимент.  
— Не обольщайся, я все еще думаю, что ты идиот.  
— Ты можешь быть зависимым от сахара психом, но ты полностью отдаешься работе, и я это уважаю, — Камю задели эти слова, но он позволил Ранмару продолжать. — Я всегда думал, что ты всего лишь напыщенный идиот, но знаю, как ты усердно работал, чтобы достичь того, что у тебя есть сейчас, так же, как и я. Хоть мне и кажется безумным то, что мы с тобой можем быть похожи, но думаю, мы сможем хотя бы быть немного терпеливее друг к другу, Камю. Может быть, ты не так уж плох.  
— Предполагаю, мы можем это сделать… Ранмару.  
Улыбка исчезла с лица Рейджи, а глаза расширились настолько, насколько это возможно.  
— Ты только что…  
— Ты только что назвал меня по имени? — Ранмару и не покраснел, но зато Камю — вполне. Он уже был достаточно смущен. — Я все еще сплю? Рейджи заменил тебя кем-то другим?  
Куросаки не знал ни как, ни почему они это делали, но, вполне возможно, он мог попытаться чуть больше. Тем более, такое дружелюбие наверняка давалось Камю с трудом. Если они могли работать друг с другом в группе, тогда работать как два исполнителя или согруппника не должно составить большого труда. Это займет какое-то время и, возможно парочку бокалов, но все удастся.  
— Я не знаю, как это принять.

_Двое людей по ту сторону зеркала, разные, как день и ночь, но такие похожие._

— Принимай или не принимай. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя «Ран-Ран»? — Камю притворялся уверенным, чтобы скрыть неловкость.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо. Нет, — одна мысль о Камю, использующем это прозвище, была… унизительной.  
— Дорогой, давай я буду пользоваться этим прозвищем вместо тебя. Это слишком странно, — реакция Рейджи вызвала у Камю и Ранмару улыбку. Они все ужасно устали, но, несмотря на это, день не был так уж плох. Когда они легли спать, то заспали с добрыми мыслями о будущем.

_Концерты и перебранки, выигрыши и проигрыши, все под ярким светом софитов. Улыбаться под громовые аплодисменты их музыке. Им предстоит встретиться со многими препятствиями в своей жизни, но кого это волнует? Они так далеко зашли, так что еще одна, две или сотни мелких ссор не значили ничего._

Мир принадлежал только им и никому больше.

_**Крокус: юношеская радость, жизнерадостность**   
_

Они всего лишь группа мальчишек,  
Которые делятся своим счастьем,  
Поют, танцуют, улыбаются,  
Все они, просто любящие  
Играют, заставляют верить,  
Скрывая свою боль,  
Свое прошлое,  
Своих призраков и болезненные следы,  
Все ради того,  
Чтобы быть счастливыми.  
Но в глубине души, всем им нужно было отпустить,  
Оставить роли, пустоту,  
И быть просто группой ребят.

_Острые ощущения от концерта, их голоса звучали в полной гармонии, пока их осыпали градом аплодисментов, софиты освещали их, благословляя. Не беспокоясь ни о чем, они были королями вселенной, стоя на сцене. Это пьянило. Опьяненные счастьем и музыкой, они забыли обо всех своих проблемах. Они прошли через многое: ссорились, мирились, смеялись… сейчас был их звездный час, момент, который будет навсегда запечатлен в их памяти… Это счастье настолько сильное, что слов недостаточно, чтобы его описать, хочется кричать на весь мир об этом счастье. Несмотря на всю их жизни, боль и прошлое, музыка свела их вместе и спасла. Они ссорились, они пели, они жили вместе. Они сняли маски, проклиная их._

Они решили отпраздновать на крыше дома, и алкоголь лился рекой. Наконец-то не было никаких конфликтов, ссор, только смех. Рейджи лежал на полу, положив голову на колени Камю, пока обменивался глупыми шутками с согруппниками. Его радость была заразительной, и Камю не смог сдержать смех, хотя, по его мнению, шутки были просто ужасные.

_Поклоны, руки, направленные к свету. Они чувствовали себя так, будто у них в руках был целый мир, и совершенно забыли обо всех переживаниях. Не было болезненного прошлого. Всего на одну ночь._

— О, Боже, Мишель! Даже ты засмеялся! Возможно, тебе стоит чаще выпивать! — Ранмару явно выпил куда больше, чем следовало.  
— Перестань называть меня вторым именем! — ответил Камю, поднеся ко рту очередной бокал вина. Это был третий, четвертый или пятый? Он уже потерял счет. — И я н-не пьян!  
— Да ладно, Мишель! — они все назвали его имя. В любой другой ситуации Камю бы чувствовал себя униженным, но по неизвестной ему причине — возможно, из-за бесконечного алкоголя, — он присоединился к их веселью. Аи играл с Александром, который видел в нем приятного друга, с которым можно поиграть. Сейчас они были очень близки друг с другом.  
— Если бы я знал, что алкоголь поможет вам прекратить ссориться, я бы устроил это раньше! — Рейджи был в восторге, видя, как они сдружились после пары напитков, но знал, что дело было не только в алкоголе. Кайф от хорошо проведенного концерта, бесконечные ссоры… чтобы они наконец-то обрели нерушимую связью. Было все еще странно смотреть на то, как свободно улыбается Камю. Рейджи знал, что у него есть еще много проблем, которые предстоит решить дома, но если он мог иногда так улыбаться, значит, он мог противостоять всем своим демонам.  
Рейджи все еще лежал на коленях Камю, слушая разговор своих друзей. Ему казалось странным не продолжать сыпать шутками, но сейчас он хотел лишь насладиться моментом.

_Он все еще отчетливо помнил времена с Хибики, Кеем и Айне. Беззаботное время. Они были всего лишь молодыми ребятами, которые ходили по коридорам академии и ни о чем не беспокоились. Айне связывал их всех вместе в трудные времена. Когда он исчез из их жизней, их отношения сразу же разрушились. Он так долго винил себя за это, хоть и знал, что нужно двигаться дальше. И при этом он хотел только, чтобы Айне очнулся и улыбнулся… Камю уже говорил об этом.  
— Когда он очнется… он уже не будет тем Айне, которого ты знаешь.  
— Знаю-знаю, но пока Айне улыбается, я тоже буду улыбаться._

Мысли о тех временах все еще причиняют боль, но все же… от радости, которую Рейджи сейчас испытывал, хотелось кричать, пока весь воздух из легких не выйдет. У него есть семья, которая его любит. Человек, которого он любит. Друзья и младшая сестра, за которыми он присматривает.  
— Эй, Рейджи, ты в порядке? Ты так ничего и не сказал, — спросил Аи, вытаскивая того из своих мыслей.  
— Да, я только думал… Я очень рад, что знаком с вами, ребята, — слова Рейджи сразу же остановили дружескую перебранку между Камю и Ранмару. — И я настолько рад, что хочется кричать, — остальные смотрели на него целую минуту, прежде чем улыбнуться. — Да ладно, не говорите, что не чувствуете то же самое!  
— Думаю, я могу тебя понять. Хотя я никогда прежде… не кричал на крыше здания, — Камю мог согласиться с Аи. Ранмару все еще потягивал пиво, обдумывая их слова, так что Аи продолжил говорить: — Это очень не логично, но… звучит весело? — едва он это сказал, как Ранмару вскочил на ноги, очень удивив Александра.  
— Тогда почему бы нам этого просто не сделать? — предложение Ранмару удивило всех.  
— Ты уверен, что это не алкоголь говорит в тебе? — хоть Камю и был навеселе, он не думал, что был настолько пьян, чтобы сказать что-то подобное. Рейджи встал с насиженного места и протянул ему руку. — Что ты делаешь?.. О, Боже, нет, не говори, что ты правда, _действительно_ хочешь это сделать? — он не мог в это поверить. Даже Аи поднялся на ноги. — Ты тоже?  
Это было не столько влияние алкоголя, сколько влияние счастья и надежды, которая толкала этих людей — все еще группу мальчишек — стремиться к успеху. К счастью. Каждый день они чувствовали, что становились все ближе к этой цели.  
— Ран-Ран прав! И если ты все еще сомневаешься, я предлагаю выпить еще один бокал вина, — что Камю и сделал, предположив, что еще немного алкоголя его организму не повредит, учитывая, сколько он уже выпил. Он все же согласился со своими согруппниками. Вытворять что-то такое было так странно, он еще не привык к таким развлечениям. Однако у него никогда не было больше одного друга, и все это было для Камю в новинку. Может быть, эта идея и не была такой плохой.  
 _«Не могу поверить, что я делаю это. Рейджи это все, кажется, нравится, думаю, я могу порадовать его»._  
На этот раз он позволит себе вести себя также. Только на этот раз. Камю продолжал себе это говорить, но… он уже делал безумные вещи, когда был младше, несмотря на достойное и строгое воспитание.  
 _«Но они узнают об этом не сегодня. Лоуренс втягивал меня в разные безумные передряги»._  
Камю втайне мечтал об этих днях полной свободы, до того, как абсолютный контроль не взял верх.

_Они спасли друг друга._

— Ладно. Я присоединюсь к тебе, — Рейджи поцеловал Камю в щеку в награду за то, что тот был «хорошим мальчиком». Он вздохнул, но все равно присоединился к ним. Вчетвером они пошли к балюстраде, сделав глубокий вдох. Им открывался вид на целый шумный город, с его песнями и мелодиями, созданными толпами людей, их счастьем, их криками. Сцена из огней, и они поднимались на самый ее верх. Они были королями мира в этот момент, а что плохого в парочке незначительных безумных выходок? Они постоянно контролировали себя, и, наконец, перестали это делать… что могло быть лучше? Они переглянулись, без формальностей или приличий, без вражды или раздражения.

_Ранмару и Камю пели на сцене, вели диалог, который превосходил собой слова или звуки. Они осознавали свои ошибки и все переосмыслили. Хотя им и было еще к чему стремиться, они уже сделали огромный шаг к примирению. Они были связаны вместе музыкой, несмотря на все их различия. Наконец, в полночь все маски падают. Двое гордых мужчин были связаны какой-то сверхъестественной силой. Все притворство могло закончиться прямо сейчас. Они так долго подавляли себя, поддавались гневу и боли.  
Они кричали._

— Мы — Ночной Квартет, и ничто нас не остановит! Мир принадлежит нам! — они были счастливы. Они не знали, как долго это продлится, но не думали об этом. Не важно, насколько осторожны они обычно были. Они все выразили свое счастье в этом единственном, маленьком участке света.  
— Я всегда хотел быть с вами, не смотря ни на что! — голос Рейджи, его свет был заразителен. Должны ли они излить свои чувства прямо сейчас? Здесь, на этой крыше, после такого количества выпитого? Ветер трепал волосы, адреналин бежал по венам, это было слишком. Мелодия чувств, концерт голосов и сердец. Это было нечто бóльшее, чем кто-либо мог представить, это было счастье от того, что они живы и могут дышать, кричать, любить, плакать. Все это, всего этого было предостаточно!  
Счастье знать, что ты благодарен за свое существование.  
Чтобы разделить эти чувства с тем, кто рядом.

_Протянутые друг к другу руки были всем, что требовалось Рейджи и Аи. К черту прошлое, все, что важно — это настоящее и ожидающее их светлое будущее. Айне больше не казался нависающей тенью, а скорее добрым поддерживающим присутствием, направляющим их ко всему, чем они занимались. Давление из-за того, что он притворялся кем-то другим, осталось лишь воспоминанием. Боль и мысли о том, что он ответственен за то, над чем не имел контроля, тоже исчезли. Две руки, соединенные вместе. Две одинаковые улыбки. Прошлое и дружба объединились._

— Вы — кучка идиотов, но вы моя кучка идиотов! — голос Ранмару эхом раздался в ночи. — Даже ты, чертов аристократ, мне нравишься! Я рад, что живу с вами! — он взъерошил волосы Камю, несмотря на протесты второго. Реакция Камю предательски выдала его настоящие чувства. Хоть раз это не было так плохо. На самом деле, и не было плохо.  
Рейджи наблюдал за ними, и сердце его переполняло тепло. Наконец-то эти двое не ссорились. Он поймал взгляд Камю с другого конца балюстрады. Его возлюбленный улыбнулся ему, показывая всю свою любовь.

_Поцелуй в руку, в щеку, в шею, в губы. Сейчас он хотел только ласкать своего возлюбленного._

— Я — это только я и никто больше! Я Миказе Аи и я не буду меняться! — Аи кричал так громко, как мог, никто не ожидал от него такого громкого крика. Рейджи обнял его за плечи, поздравляя. — Это было хорошо? Я не знаю, как себя чувствовал, но… кажется неплохо, — Аи не верилось, что он правда это сделал. Это ощущение было таким необычным — дать себе свободу — и выплеснуть все свои чувства, несмотря на то, как это было банально, странно или клишировано.  
— И мы любим тебя таким, какой ты есть, Аи-Аи! Ты молодец! Мю-чан, твоя очередь! — все выжидающе посмотрели на Камю. — Давай, мы все уже наговорили кучу глупых вещей, ты не можешь струсить сейчас, детка!  
Камю ничего не смог сделать с румянцем, выступившим на щеках, когда услышал это прозвище. Посмотрев на небо, Камю сделал глубокий вдох, подготавливая голос. Просто не верилось, что он собирается говорить такие вещи, но если не сделает этого, то остальные ему продыху не дадут. Все это совсем на него не похоже… но, тем не менее, было очень заманчиво. Трепет от обычного крика был слишком велик. _«Я делал вещи куда сложнее, чем это. Может, мне нужно выпить еще бокал для полной уверенности»_.

_Один посреди метели. Отец, что так скоро его оставил, мать, которая больше ни о чем не беспокоилась. Мальчик, у которого была только музыка, что поддерживала его, и королева, которая направляла его. Мужчина. Мужчина, который прекратил все общение с единственным другом и семьей, оставшись только со своим титулом. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, вокруг были только аристократы, носящие свои маски и улыбающиеся ему, разговаривая с ним либо с отвращением, либо с презрением, желая заполучить его титул. Дядя, изо всех сил пытающийся защитить его, двоюродный брат, присматривающим за ним, единственным другом, который пытался изо всех сил. Все эти голоса отдавались какофонией в его голове.  
Невыносимой какофонией.  
Он помнил только слова своего дяди: «огради себя, огради свое сердце, огради себя от всего остального»._

— Ночной Квартет — моя семья! Я унесу эту тайну в могилу, и никто больше не услышит об этом! — их ошеломило то, что их согруппник правда это сказал. Их молчание смущало Камю даже больше, чем прежде. Ранмару вдруг взял голову Камю в крюк, взъерошил его волосы, и с удовольствием засмеялся, сказав, как горд за то, что тот, наконец, решил сбросить свою личину. — Куро… — Камю вспомнил данное им обещание. Шаг, который он сделал, чтобы сблизиться с группой. — Ранмару, прекрати!

_Полная тишина, а потом…_

— Ты чуть снова не назвал его по фамилии! — Рейджи засмеялся слишком громко.

_…чудесная мелодия. Все четверо звучат в полной гармонии._

— Старые привычки умирают с трудом… — Аи все же не мог ничего с собой поделать и продолжил поддразнивать Камю за его «почти ошибку». Тот был огорчен, но… сейчас он действительно чувствовал себя дома. Камю был уверен, что Шелковый дворец всегда будет его единственным домом. Но за океаном он нашел еще один и вместе с домом Камю нашел человека, с которым хотел провести остаток жизни. Хотя они постоянно жаловались и ссорились, группа стала неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Камю не мог представить свою жизнь без них, без него. Благодаря Рейджи они остались вместе и дали друг другу возможность сработаться. Он хотел поблагодарить Рейджи как следует, но не здесь. Не сейчас. Сейчас был общий момент единения.

_Поклон, последняя песня. Они кланялись зрителям под звуки аплодисментов, держась за руки._

— Гав? — все перестали смеяться и посмотрели на начавшего лаять Александра. Он чувствовал себя брошенным и скучал по хозяину. Квартет согласились поиграть с ним, пока тот не будет счастлив, а пить и шутить они могут продолжить позже. К тому же пес требовал внимания, а кто они такие, чтобы не заметить его? Пока друзья просили прощения у Александра — «извини нас за то, что бросили тебя, о, великий пес!», — Камю посмотрел на небо. Все звезды смотрели на них и улыбались. Обычной, почти незаметной улыбкой.

_Дни, проведенные в одиночестве у церкви, когда он не мог находиться рядом даже с теми, кто беспокоился о нем. Витражное стекло отражало свои цвета на маленьком мальчике, сидящем в углу. Обычный вечер, проведенный с собакой, музыкой и мыслями._

И все же, разве не были эти звезды самыми яркими из всех?

_**Липа: Супружеская любовь, узы брака**   
_

Мое сердце, мое тело и моя душа,  
Я отдаю тебе все,  
С радостью, от всего сердца,  
Я бы отдал свою жизнь за тебя,  
Мое заветное желание — сделать тебя счастливым,  
Я не обещаю тебе всего мира или с неба звезду,  
Ты залечишь все мои шрамы,  
Как и я — твои,  
Но я обещаю приглядывать за тобой, поддерживать тебя,  
Любить тебя.  
Каждый сантиметр, каждую частичку твоей души.

Тик-так, тик-так. Звук часов эхом раздавался в квартире. Сегодня Камю один занимался ужином, поэтому знал, что на кухне будут только он и Рейджи. Бархатная коробочка в кармане пиджака, заставляла Камю нервничать, что могло бы обеспокоить только тех, кто знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы это заметить. Нужно было сделать все просто и непринужденно. Не было необходимости в представлениях или фейерверках, такие экстравагантные вещи здесь не нужны. Он видел бесчисленные предложения руки и сердца ради титула, силы или денег, и хотел сыграть свадьбу только ради любви, не позволить обязательствам взять верх. Притом, что у Камю был долг перед своей королевой, у него также был долг перед своим сердцем. Он сыграет свадьбу с тем, кого любит и продолжит сражаться за свободу своей королевы. Сердце начало биться слишком быстро.

_Мужчина, играющий шута, клоуна. Несмотря на то, что он мог читать его, как открытую книгу, тот был также проницателен, как и они. Шелк действительно прячет сталь. Он знал, что должен присматривать за этим мужчиной. Из-за некоторого любопытства и собственного интереса, конечно._

Он готовил любимые блюда Рейджи, пока Александр спал у окна. Запах еды разошелся по квартире, когда Камю начал расставлять тарелки на столе. Нужды в свечах или чем-то подобном не было. Только его голос и его чувства. Они были так близки, что остальные уже говорят о том, что эти двое практически женаты — от этого у Рейджи всегда появлялся румянец на щеках, — но настоящее предложение было на подходе. Камю хотел сделать Рейджи счастливым. Он знал, что об этом намного легче говорить, чем действительно делать что-то, но Рейджи заставил его поверить в себя. Это работало и в обратную сторону. Они были согруппниками, напарниками, любовниками.

_Воспоминание о том, как он впервые услышал пение Рейджи. Харука превзошла себя в работе над мелодией, подняв его голос на новые вершины._

19:30. Рейджи будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Камю наносил последние штрихи: блюдо, вино. _Все не должно пройти идеально, только… для них. Пока они будут вместе, все будет хорошо._ Дверь открылась с громким стуком, едва не испугав Александра.  
— Я дома~! — Рейджи стоял у двери, все еще в рабочей одежде. Сегодня у него проходила фотосессия для модного журнала под открытым солнцем, и его лицо блестело от пота. Камю видел Рейджи с блестящим макияжем и одетым в одежду, которая была ему явно тесна. Он видел этого самого большого шута в мире, грим которого смазался и блестел от пота, с яркой улыбкой на губах и нескончаемым оптимизмом в глазах даже в самые темные времена, и знал, что хочет провести с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Рейджи присвистнул.  
— Вау! Какой пир, Мю-чан! — он поцеловал своего парня, прежде чем сесть за стол. Грим он смоет позже.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Рейджи, — _биение сердца отдается в голове._ Он сел напротив Рейджи, разливая вино по бокалам. — Как прошла съемка? — он сделал глоток из бокала перед тем, как начать говорить.  
— Отлично! Но бедный Токи едва выдерживал из-за жары. Он так сильно потел, что гримеру приходилось обновлять его грим, наверное, миллион раз! — он принялся за еду, наслаждаясь ее вкусом. На столе не было ничего, что бы ему ни нравилось. — Получилось так вкусно, почти также как у меня! — Камю улыбнулся в ответ на комплимент.  
— Боже, ты делаешь комплимент мне или себе? — Камю сохранял мягкий тон голоса, чувствуя коробочку в кармане. Ему лишь оставалось дождаться нужного момента.  
— Обоим~. Спасибо за ужин, Камю, — Рейджи улыбнулся своей самой искренней улыбкой, а потом… посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
— Что-то не так, Рейджи?  
— Совсем нет! Просто… ты о чем-то волнуешься? Ты кажешься немного… хм, обеспокоенным? — Камю всегда удивляла его проницательность. Несмотря на то, что он учился контролировать свои эмоции с малых лет, Рейджи всегда заставал его врасплох. — Что-то случилось? Ты же знаешь, ты можешь рассказать мне все, — это так на него похоже — постоянно волнуется о других больше, чем о себе. Вечный альтруист. _Воплощение доброты. Каждый раз он думал, что не сможет любить его еще больше, но каждый раз Рейджи доказывал обратное. Ему нужно было только сделать этот единственный шаг._ Камю сделал глоток из бокала, поставил его на стол, и взял Рейджи за руки.  
— На самом деле, у меня есть кое-что на уме, — он собирался следовать своему сердцу, послав к черту все сценарии и предписанные реплики. — Есть кое-что, что беспокоит меня уже долгое время. Точнее, кое-кто.  
— Кто это? Если у тебя есть проблемы с кем-то, я могу с ним поговорить, — _Он стоит прямо передо мной. Вспотевший и с ярким гримом, выглядящий, как клоун._  
— Ну, я знаю этого человека уже некоторое время. Не думал, что этот человек так повлияет на мою жизнь. Поначалу я думал, что он помеха, полный идиот, но он читал меня, как открытую книгу. Он мог точно знать, что я чувствую, невзирая на все мои тренировки. Это меня пугало. Он был как минимум непредсказуем. И очень проницателен, — Рейджи внимательно слушал его, пытаясь соединить слова вместе, не веря в то, что говорил Камю. Он не знал, что происходит, но совсем скоро все поймет. — Прежде, чем я успел осознать, я понял, что наблюдаю за ним все чаще, пытаясь понять его.  
— И что ты понял, когда узнал его? — Рейджи переплел их пальцы на столе, с любовью глядя в глаза Камю.  
— Я понял, что он невероятно проницателен и умен. Он волнуется о других, не беспокоясь о себе, что постоянно вызывает опасения. Несмотря на то, что он прошел через ад и перетерпел множество неудач, он никогда не перестает улыбаться, предлагая другим руку помощи. У него самая яркая улыбка из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Он почти всегда ведет себя, как чертов клоун, но я не думал, что кто-то мог бы понять меня так, как он, — Камю чуть сжал руку Рейджи. — Сначала я боялся тех чувств, что начал к нему испытывать. Я не думал, что смогу сделать его счастливым, но в то же время я не хотел оставлять его, потому что чувствовал себя очень спокойно рядом с ним.  
— Он кажется отличным парнем, Камю… Тебе нравится в нем что-нибудь еще? — Рейджи чувствовал, как начали подступать слезы, но не мог дать им волю. Только не сейчас.  
— Ну, он нравится моему псу, а Александр — отличный судья. Я видел, как этот человек пел моему псу, словно тот был его ребенком, — Камю ухмыльнулся, и Рейджи засмеялся. _Попался_ , подумал Рейджи.  
— Думаю, он не знал, что ты наблюдаешь. Уверен, он делал это, потому что любит Александра также как и ты. Он такой хороший пес, — Камю кивнул. — Не думаю, что он будет слишком рад, если узнает.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он прекращал, к тому же было бы неплохо сделать пару фотографий, — Рейджи положил голову на свободную руку, с обожанием глядя на Камю. — Он во многом мне помог и я обязан ему жизнью, он показал мне все то, что я сейчас знаю и… я намерен отплатить ему за всю его доброту в десятичном объеме. — _В первый раз они пришли в парк аттракционов, пытаясь быть скрытными настолько, насколько это возможно. Рейджи щекотал Камю до тех пор, пока тот не отплатил ему. Их безумно неловкое первое свидание. Злость Рейджи из-за их постоянных ссор с Ранмару. Все это сейчас приходило ему на ум._ — Если он позволит, конечно. Я его еще не спросил.  
— Эй, Мю-чан…- Рейджи выпрямился и теперь держал руку Камю в обеих своих руках. Он позволил слезе пробежать по щеке, и этого было достаточно, Камю больше не мог ждать ни секунды. Он мог растаять прямо здесь.  
— Да, _золотко_?  
— Ты не хочешь у меня ничего спросить? Скажи же… — Камю молча высвободил свои руки из хватки Рейджи и достал из пиджака коробочку. Он хотел запечатлеть этот момент в памяти. _Только они вдвоем, едят ужин, как обычно, и потом идут в свою комнату. Работать вместе и продолжать петь вместе так долго, как это возможно._ Слезы хлынули из глаз Рейджи, когда Камю преклонил перед ним колено, с бархатной коробочкой в руках, что показывала два блестящих кольца. Не было нужды в вычурных кольцах, это было не в их стиле. Улыбка Рейджи только расширялась — как будто это было возможно — от того, что он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле. И видя его таким, Камю сам стал счастливее.  
— Котобуки Рейджи, окажешь ли ты мне честь провести остаток своей жизни со мной? Будем ли мы молодыми идолами или стариками, пройдем ли мы через ад или нет, я хочу провести все это время с тобой. Я не могу дать тебе весь мир, но я могу попытаться.  
— Тебе не нужно давать мне весь мир. Тебя одного вполне достаточно. Быть с тобой более чем достаточно, — уверил его Рейджи. — …и мы обменяемся, наконец, этими кольцами или тебе нужно особое приглашение? — Камю все еще был неподвижен, любуясь красотой момента, что они делили, и лишь позже понял, что Рейджи только что ему сказал. — Что за удивленное лицо? Ты же знаешь, что я скажу, да? — он встал со своего стула и опустился на колено перед Камю, глдя на него с уверенностью.  
— Я все еще хочу услышать это от тебя, — Рейджи назвал его сентиментальным идиотом, но разве сам он не был таким же?  
— Да, Камю. Да, я выйду за тебя, сентиментальный ты идиот! — смех смешался со слезами, и хотя Камю сам пустил слезу, он все еще пытался оставаться спокойным. Он взял одно из колец и надел его на палец Рейджи. Маленькое золотое кольцо сияло на его пальце. _Несмотря на то, что его грим выглядел ужасно, глаза покраснели от слез… он не думал, что Рейджи когда-либо был так ошеломлен, как сейчас. Они собрались провести остаток своих жизней вместе._  
— Поможешь с моим? — прошептал Камю.  
Рейджи взял второе кольцо из коробочки, возвращая должок, кольцо сильно контрастировало с его кожей. Как только он надел кольцо на палец Камю, Рейджи прижался своим лбом к его, и взял его лицо в руки. Они опьянели от своего счастья. — Что случилось? — мягко, тихо, будто единственный звук мог испортить это мимолетное мгновение. Слаще, чем любая сладость, крепче, чем любой алкоголь. Прекраснее, чем все, что он когда-либо видел. Камю хотел почитать этого мужчину, преклоняться перед ним в постели, на сцене, у алтаря.  
— Я слишком счастлив, что ты сделал со мной, Мю-чан?  
— Что ты сделал со мной, Рейджи? — они смеялись над своим положением. Желание горело в их глазах. Они были одни, тонули в блаженстве, и никто не мог прервать или помешать им.

***

_Они танцуют под луной, держась друг за друга и кружась. Раз, два, три. И снова._

Они целовались, пока шли к спальне, Рейджи обнял Камю за плечи. Его пальцы почти впились в Камю — _он пытался насытиться им, словно тот был сладчайшим нектаром богов,_ — отбросил пиджак Камю. С каждой минутой они набирали обороты, их языки двигались в гармонии друг с другом, в темпе, что они знали так хорошо, сталкиваясь зубами, и кусали губы друг друга. Пока Камю пытался расстегнуть штаны Рейджи, они оба упали на кровать, смеясь от собственной неловкости. Это совсем не потушило огонь, горящий в их сердцах. Все подколки, смех и шутки… были празднеством того, чем они занимались снова и снова. Но в этот раз все было по-другому: близилась свадьба.  
— Моя мать будет так счастлива… ах! — Камю, наконец, стянул рубашку Рейджи, восславляя его тело, каждый сантиметр. Граф не мог ничего поделать, он хотел лишь ласкать Рейджи еще и еще. Это была святейшая традиция, и он никогда не будет торопиться или причинять боль своему возлюбленному. _Искренние разговоры и подколы, были подобны совместному диалогу языков и тел._ Камю хотел, чтобы Рейджи насладился каждым моментом, ведь сегодня он был Богом, которого чтили и поклонялись.  
— Уже планируешь свадьбу? — перед тем, как ответить, Рейджи — _невыносимо медленно, ах, сладкая пытка_ — оставил дорожку легких поцелуев на ключице Камю, периодически прикусывая его кожу, а затем посасывая место укуса. Камю мягко ласкал в ответ, это был их взаимный обмен, их бесконечный разговор.  
— Может… а, может, и нет. Костюмы или платья? — Рейджи, наконец, расправился с рубашкой Камю, и тот скользнул вниз. Он фыркнул, стягивая с Рейджи брюки, не забывая уделить внимание каждому миллиметру его кожи, к которому только мог прикоснуться, опускаясь все ниже. Почти исчезнувшие синяки напоминали о прошлой бурной ночи, не она не сравнится с сегодняшней.  
— Костюмы… но Ранмару может надеть платье, — ответил Камю, целуя торс своего любимого. Смех Рейджи перешел в слабый стон. Музыка для ушей Камю, лучше, чем любая песня, которую он когда-либо слышал. Он не мог сдерживаться, хотел позволить страсти вырваться на свободу, сжечь его заживо, но это мгновение может быть еще приятнее, если будет длиться дольше. Он хотел медленно довести их обоих до предела. С руками Рейджи в своих волосах, Камю снял его узкие брюки. Рейджи вернул должок, заставив его подняться, чтобы он смог снять брюки Камю. Чем больше кожи было оголено, тем сильнее они пьянели, словно алкоголь был залит прямо в их рты перед сексом.  
Камю взял все на себя. Его Бог, его личная муза находится здесь, лежит на кровати, предоставляя ему все свое тело, сердце, жизнь. Что еще Камю мог сделать, кроме как покориться ему. Бесстыдно блестящий пот, припухшие губы, манящие глаза. К головокружительному виду кожи его любовника добавились белые отметины на бедрах. _Камю знал, что этим отметинам надо уделить особое внимание, потому что знал, как Рейджи их стесняется. Абсурд — они представляли собой восхитительное зрелище._ Камю снял с Рейджи последнюю деталь одежды, позволяя их телам соприкасаться без всяких преград. Медленно, нежно — _он не мог торопиться, каким бы тогда он был любовником?_ — он раздвинул ноги Рейджи, встав перед ним на колени, чтобы одарить поцелуем каждую отметину. Его язык и губы проводили влажные дорожки по каждой из этих белых линий. И этот голос, о, музы, _этот голос_. Такой волшебный голос не мог принадлежать простому смертному.  
Рейджи мог лишь дотронуться до мраморной статуи перед ним. Камю был словно подарком с небес. Волосы прилипли к лицу — одним движением Камю убрал их с лица, прежде чем продолжить свои ухаживания. Рейджи не был из тех, кто сдерживает свой восторг, и он высказал его, когда восславлял Камю. Бесконечный хор _«пожалуйста, еще, просто возьми меня и дай мне снова услышать твой голос, Камю»_. Рейджи знал, что Камю обычно сдерживается, но хотел, чтобы он пел вместе с ним. Хоть это и было нелегко, Рейджи позволил своему голосу звучать свободно. Кажется, удалось — по крайней мере, сейчас, когда Камю поднял голову от его ног, чтобы посмотреть на него. С доверием, с обожанием, с желанием. Прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Рейджи взял Камю за руку и начал целовать его пальцы и кольцо.  
— Не помню, чтобы я просил тебя останавливаться…  
— Ты так прекрасен… Я засмотрелся… — Рейджи снова поцеловал руку возлюбленного. И снова. Наконец, он отпустил руку Камю, обвив своими руками шею возлюбленного. — Могу ли я целовать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не забудешь всё, кроме моего имени?  
— Ты уже знаешь мой ответ…  
— Но я хочу услышать, как ты это говоришь, — согласие, произнесенное на выдохе, удовлетворило его просьбу, обычное слово, но такое важное. Руки, блуждающие по телу, укусы губ, обмен признаниями. Они оторвались друг от друга только, когда кончился воздух в легких. Камю поцеловал лоб Рейджи, давая ему передохнуть, искренне желая этого, иначе не было смысла. — …Пойдешь ли ты в мой дом? Я не волнуюсь о мнении своей матери или остальных… Я хочу поделиться своим счастьем со всем миром, — Рейджи удивила нежность, звучащая в голосе. Подумав о чем-то, Камю открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки и, щелкнув запястьем, достал оттуда тюбик со смазкой.  
— Разве у тебя не осталось плохих воспоминаний из-за…? — Рейджи удивился внезапному предложению Камю. Волнение и, возможно, любопытство, мысль о том, чтобы посмотреть, насколько вырос Камю, не раз приходила в его голову. Но при этом помнил о болезненных воспоминаниях, которые тот хранил. Рейджи ждал, зная, что должно произойти.

_Они вдвоем стоят на сцене. То, что казалось обычным выступлением, на самом деле было ухаживанием под светом софитов. Гармония, которую нельзя было отрицать._

— Не все эти воспоминания были плохими… но я хочу получить с тобой новые, если позволишь, — Камю нанес смазку на пальцы, удостоверившись, что использовал достаточно. Возлюбленного надо почитать и заботиться о нем. Один не может относиться к другому, как к вещи, только как к божеству. Камю медленно начал с одного пальца. Он наслаждался каждым звуком, что вырывался изо рта Рейджи, и чувствовал себя благословленным самими музами. _Нежно-нежно. Каждое действие было ухаживанием за душой, телом и сердцем._ Рейджи расслаблялся от его прикосновений, его стоны эхом отдавались в комнате, заполняя голову Камю. Он выкрикнул «да!» в ответ на просьбу Камю и тот вознаградил его щеки, лоб и губы градом поцелуев, продолжая растягивать его.  
Камю целовал Рейджи и нашептывал ему на ухо ласковые слова.  
Они уже давно привыкли к этому, но никогда не торопились, даже если сгорали от страсти. _Рейджи никогда не забывал доставлять ему удовольствие, одаривая любовью, осыпая поцелуями, когда Камю был тем, кого почитали в постели._ Он продолжал еще несколько минут — вечность обратилась в минуты — и когда был уверен, что его любимый готов, Камю вновь поцеловал его. Он надел презерватив, снова спрашивая разрешения. Сладчайшая улыбка послужила ему приглашением.  
— Да, пожалуйста… — и сразу же Камю снова опустился на колени перед своим любимым, и его руки, что всего пару минут назад были переплетены с руками Рейджи, сейчас держали того за ноги.  
Камю не стал торопиться, и входил медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, позволяя Рейджи принять его, давая им обоим насладиться моментом, прежде чем будет сделано любое движение. Если будет хоть малейший намек на боль, Камю сразу же остановится. Без вопросов. Рейджи медленно расслабился, попросив его начать двигаться. Он обхватил ногами бедра Камю, руки которого держали его драгоценного жениха, когда они начали свой танец. Толчки были медленные, контролируемые. Оптимальный темп надо было установить до того, как их песня достигнет своего крещендо. Хотя оба они покраснели и вспотели, холодные руки Камю на спине Рейджи доводили того до предела, без возможности вернуться. Огромный контраст с его собственной пылающей кожей.

_Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три._

— Я и забыл как тебе это нравится… давай я позабочусь об этом, — Камю хмыкнул между вдохами, используя магию, чтобы сделать свои руки еще холоднее, медленно рисуя узоры на спине Рейджи. Контраст температуры их тел сводил того с ума. Это тепло внутри и холодные руки приближают его сладкое освобождение. — Хорошо себя чувствуешь? Мне остановиться? — нежность и сладость происходящего, бесконечное повторение любви.  
— Продолжай… и не… не убирай руки…  
Они нарастили темп, бесконечное движение под луной. Они прижимаются друг к другу, не желая отпускать, дотрагивались друг до друга, доводя до предела страсти, настоящего желания. Улыбки и смех, стоны и крики, поцелуи и укусы. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее! Никто не хотел прекращать это торжество любви, не понимая, как много ожидало их в будущем. Они шептали имена друг друга, словно в молитве, приближаясь к пределу. Они закричали, достигнув сладкого освобождения, радуясь послевкусию соития. Они делили между собой потные тела и магию. Губы сомкнулись, целуя руки– теперь золотые кольца украшали их пальцы, — они были детьми ночи, благословленными любовью.

__

_Счастливый момент, за которым наблюдали только луна, звезды и сами музы._

— Я люблю тебя, Камю.

_Не важно, что принесет им будущее, у них всегда будут друзья и они сами. Весь мир и будущее принадлежало им._

— Я люблю тебя, Рейджи.

_Как лепестки на ветру, они будут следовать зову своего сердца, вне зависимости от того, куда оно их заведет._

Обратно друг к другу.

~Конец~

**Author's Note:**

> 11/07/19
> 
> all credits to Libika


End file.
